


Not Anybody’s

by Wxlves



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: BROTP AEDION/ELIDE, But I personally find that really fucking wierd, Gen, Unless you want it to be I guess, this is NOT a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlves/pseuds/Wxlves
Summary: Aedion and Elide bond(Set at an indeterminate time/place. Setting isn’t very important in this fic)





	Not Anybody’s

Elide had had every intention of being alone but when Aedion padded up behind her on silent feet, shuffling one loudly so as not to scare her, she decided that Aedion, of anyone, was at least tolerable. 

“Back there, that was shitty of them,” Aedion said as he sat down. The ship rocked gently on the water, creaking wood keeping their conversation as private as it could be on a ship filled with Fae and Witches. 

Elide pitched her voice in mockery of the others. “ _ Elide is mine because I rescued her  _ and  _ No, she’s mine because she’s family  _ and  _ You may have rescued her, witch, but I took her safely across this continent. _ ” Her voice grew angrier as she spoke. “And yet throughout the whole thing not  _ one  _ of them stopped to consider that I am not  _ anyone’s,  _ I am my own person and though I will be eternally grateful to all of them for the roles they have played and will play in my life and the bonds I have formed with them  _ I do not belong to any of them. _ ” 

Elide finally had to stop to breathe, but when she did she glanced over at Aedion. He was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face, gold-and-turquoise eyes inscrutable. Elide dropped her chin to her chest. “I’m sorry, I had no right to say that.” 

A rumbling laugh came from deep in Aedion’s chest, tinged with something dark. “ _ You _ had every right.  _ They _ had no right to assume you belonged to anyone.” He paused for a second, then continued. “I know what it feels like to be owned. As a child of Terrassen, and Fae no less, it was a long while before I was accepted into Adarlan’s war camps and, once there, I wasn’t anyone’s equal. Not long after I first arrived, three low-ranked officers dragged me behind the stables, beat my face in, and-” here he stopped, clearing his throat. 

“That’s not the point. The point is that when you stormed out of there you let them know they couldn’t own you.” 

Elide knew, deep down, what it was that those officers had done to Aedion, the one thing that could make it more clear than anything that  _ they owned him.  _ She knew it in the leering looks she had gotten from men her whole life. But Aedion, he radiated a strength that said  _ you  _ can’t  _ own me,  _ a strength that was reassuring, comforting. Maybe it was the very thing that made Elide decide to let him in just seconds ago. 

It wasn’t just that, though. Aedion was brash, always cracking jokes, swaggering around like he was right at home no matter where they went. He always had a kind word or a bit of advice or a snarky jab at Fenrys. As Elide reflected on this, she realized how much she genuinely liked Aedion. 

Manon liked to pretend her heart was ice but Elide knew for a fact she had two major weaknesses, Elide herself (a crippled slave girl,) and a certain flower-sniffing runt of a wyvern. The fact that two such pathetic creatures had a hold over the witch’s heart made Elide think she wasn’t as cold as she claimed. And yet despite that, her overbearing protectiveness made her wearisome to be around. 

Aelin’s presence reminded Elide of home, of Terrassen, but Aelin remembered Elide more than Elide remembered Aelin and the queen seemed to want something out of Elide that she wasn’t willing to give. She preached the bond of family but Elide thought she also wanted her to claim her Perranth’s throne, something which Elide wanted to do only if there were no other options. 

Lorcan, for all the killing he did, for all the emotions he shut down inside of him in order to stay a killer to the bone, he  _ felt  _ things. Elide, however, couldn’t be bothered to deal with someone who had so repressed himself it was difficult for him to think as other humans might. While he wasn’t truly a soulless, loveless killer, he had so trained himself to  _ be _ that he  _ thought _ he could never be anything but. 

Aedion was different. He was protective but not overbearing, when Elide asked to learn to use a blade he nodded yes and tossed her a dagger of his own. (She still remembered that moment, he had told her that a dagger was small and light, good for her thin hands, but could slip between ribs even easier than a larger blade.) He treated her like family but without the strings attached, no ultimatums of a throne hanging over her head. He was unabashed about himself and would share almost anything, Elide had a feeling she could ask him to recount a full history of all his relationships over the years and he would give them in full detail. Not that Elide wanted to know who he’d been fucking, she certainly didn’t view him like  _ that _ . 

Elide blinked out of her reverie to find Aedion squinting at her with a slightly amused expression on his face. “You were staring at me for a while there Lochan. I know I’m so attractive that it couldn’t be helped but you  _ were _ starting to worry me.” Elide huffed and swatted his arm. 

“I was thinking, you big brute.” 

“Copper for your thoughts?” 

“Maybe later,” she sighed, dropping her head so it rested on his massive shoulder. His body was warm against the chill breeze floating off the ocean and his hand, also warm, rested between her shoulder blades. 

“Take all the time you need.” She felt the vibration of his voice, comforting, and knew he really meant it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Elide and Aedion is the BROTP I didn’t know I wanted until I wrote this. 
> 
> Mostly a one shot but I might add a second chapter of the same stuff (Elide and Aedion and cute interactions)


End file.
